


with good intent

by gyozas



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, ???? - Freeform, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Some Humor, This is, there are some mentions of sugar daddies so.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyozas/pseuds/gyozas
Summary: “You know, for a 28 year old, you’re such a baby.”





	with good intent

**Author's Note:**

> so, idk i was really feeling pink-haired minhyuk ... not the cotton candy color but more of the dusty pink kinda thing if that makes any sense!! i hope this eight year age difference is alright, i was a little iffy about widening the gap bc writing with this prompt was (somewhat) a little out of my comfort zone but at the same time ... i did live up to the square. not sure why i'm explaining myself more and more when it's jus making things real awks!! i'm gonna run off now so, hope y'all enjoy :DD
> 
> (this is for the age difference square ;WW;)

“I wish you’d rely on me more,” sighs Minhyuk, his voice sad and his face glum. He grabs a handful of popcorn from Jooheon and his shared bowl and stuffs his mouth with its buttery goodness.

It’s Friday night which means it’s movie night. Jooheon insisted on watching “How to Train Your Dragon” because it’s a “classic”. Also a “reminder” for the third one which is supposed to be released next year. Jooheon’s planning on watching the second one next week.

Minhyuk was more of a “Bolt” enthusiast but for Jooheon? Anything.

However, as they’re sitting next to each other on Minhyuk’s loveseat, Minhyuk can’t help but feel a little … lacking. As the older one in their relationship, Minhyuk feels like he never takes enough care of Jooheon. Jooheon says Minhyuk does, more than enough care at times, but does he really?

Minhyuk lets out another sigh and shifts his neck to look at Jooheon. The tangerine-haired boy’s all too entranced by whatever dragon fighting scene is on the TV screen. It’s really cute.

Guess he didn’t hear what Minhyuk said before.

Jooheon feels eyes watching him and knows they’re Minhyuk’s but tries to ignore them anyways. It’s movie night and Hiccup just calmed down a crazy ass dragon. So, he murmurs, “Hyung, you’re missing out on the good part right now.”

Minhyuk doesn’t falter in his stare, unbothered by the colors bouncing off the television screen, still looking at Jooheon.

Something gnaws at Jooheon’s heart and it’s urging Jooheon to turn around, so he does. Minhyuk looks dull, almost worn out like a used car after one too many road trips. Jooheon pauses the movie and, with genuine concern, asks, “Is something wrong?”

Minhyuk’s eyes widen and then he quickly nods. “Yes. Yes, there is.” Weird sounds begin to spew out of Minhyuk’s mouth as he leans closer towards Jooheon, his head resting on the younger’s shoulder.

Distressed, Jooheon throws his arms around Minhyuk’s chest. “What! What is it, hyung? Minhyuk-hyung!?” His lips start to pout, dumbstruck but still trying to wrap his head around what’s going on.

 _He’s so dense,_ Minhyuk thinks, _So incredibly dense._ His fingers run up Jooheon’s back and stop at the nape of Jooheon’s neck. Minhyuk draws small circles on the smooth skin, immediately finding relief.

“I said, I wish you’d rely on me more,” says Minhyuk, clearing his throat.

The pink haired man pulls away from Jooheon’s embrace and regrets it instantly, already missing the latter’s touch.

But, Minhyuk must be honest. He can’t keep it to himself anymore.

“Jooheon, you tell me I take care of you. And it’s enough already. But, I just don’t feel that way. I don’t feel the same about this at all.”

“You do know you can talk to me about anything, right? That you can speak freely with me, ask me anything, ask _for_ anything, and so on. But you never do, and frankly it makes me feel a bit left out or … like you don’t want to do anything with me.”

“Like honest to God here, you never ask for anything from me except for like … mundane things. Handing you your leather jacket, dropping you off at uni and picking you up, or stopping by H-mart and getting some groceries.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m more than happy to do these things with you and _for_ you. But, I wish there was more I could do for you because I want to ! You know, like get you whatever you want! Or take you anywhere you wanna go when you’re not busy and suddenly in an adventurous mood. Because … technically … in a way … I am a …” and that’s when Minhyuk begins to trail off into a whisper.

“Your … your man of candy … your sweet fellow … your notnecessarilybutbecauseofouragedifference sugar daddy ..”

Minhyuk’s cheeks begin to burn because _where the hell was he going with this long ass tangent? Sugar daddy? What the fuck!! Truthfully, he’s never looked at himself that way but at the same time … he’s not … he’s not wrong._

Minhyuk begins to shrink, his posture cowering as he lowers his chin in embarrassment. He begins to play with his fingers, a little habit for when he’s nervous.

And so, unable to prove his point, Minhyuk whines, frustrated, “Why don’t you ever ask for anything more from me!!”

The silence is killing Minhyuk, it really is.

But then Jooheon. Oh sweet and loving and kind and patient Jooheon. He reaches his hands out to gently rest on top of Minhyuk’s nervous ones. He grabs hold of Minhyuk’s fingers and laces them with his own.

Suddenly, the silence is alright. It’s not as bad as it was originally.

Minhyuk peers up at Jooheon, the younger’s eyes small but still open and full of a fluttery feeling with the same old lovely, rich shade of brown. Jooheon lets out a small smile and Minhyuk notices a little pink forming on his cheeks.

A small breath escapes Jooheon’s lips and he’s unsure of what to say. Jooheon looks at their shared bowl of popcorn on Minhyuk’s coffee table, now aware that it’s almost all gone. He should get some more.

Jooheon shakes his head. _No._ _That’s not where his attention is supposed to be, big idiot._ He begins to squirm, trying to think of the right words to say to Minhyuk.

Jooheon looks at Minhyuk’s hair and heck, it’s a really nice pink. It makes Minhyuk look prettier than he already was. Not like a … a … sugar Bob .. a Candy Man … a … a _sugar daddy …_  


_Okay, Jooheon. Inhale and exhale. Deep breaths now, let’s not sound stupid. None of us would want that._

Slowly but surely, Jooheon begins to explain himself.

“I … I guess I didn’t want to ask any more of you. I know what I’ve been asking for isn’t much, but sometimes I feel bad when I ask anyways.”

“You work really hard, hyung. I see you coming home from your company and you look exhausted. Like someone sucked the life out of you or something. And so, for me to ask more out of you … it seems unfair. I’d rather you look after yourself some more actually. Like sleep.”

“I’m not leaving you out of anything, I promise I’m not. And it’s never my intention to make you feel left out of this relationship. I would never not want to do anything with you. I want to do everything with you!”

“I don’t really need anything, at least not right now. You seem to spoil me plenty when we go out for dinner at that fine-dining restaurant across your place or when you drag me to go shopping with you every other weekend.”

(There’s a little chuckle when Jooheon reminisces oh their shopping ventures and it tickles Minhyuk’s soul. In the bestest way.)

“You did take me to Japan last semester, that was really fun. We had a nice time, remember? The Ghibli museum and the food and spending a bunch of money on Overwatch merch and Haikyuu figurines.”

“So, you don’t have to worry, Minhyuk-hyung. I’m doing fine right now, just a little burnt from finals. You must know … with me napping and drooling all over your car. Sorry about that.”

“But my point is, I love you. I love you a lot, hyung. And you don’t have to prove yourself or me anything just because you’re the older one here. I see your intentions in everything we do together. They’re all good.”

“As long as we love each other and stand by each other when walking my dog and play more video games and sleep next to each other, we should be alright. You take good care of me already just by being by my side.”

Jooheon isn’t shy, that Minhyuk knows. But hearing his most favorite person in the world, the cutest bean sprout, the brightest honey bee, the prettiest flower, the bestest baby open up to him?

Yeah, it’s the greatest feeling ever.

Letting his heart speak more than his own words, Minhyuk shrieks with delight. He grabs hold of Jooheon’s white shirt and pulls the younger boy close, peppering a multitude of kisses into Jooheon’s tangerine hair.

Minhyuk has no doubt that Jooheon can hear the older’s hear his heart thrumming against his chest. But, the pink-haired man could care less.

It was all a stupid misunderstanding? Jooheon just didn’t want to bother him … he.

Jooheon is just so very precious and oh so thoughtful. In other words, Jooheon is an angel. Heaven-sent.

“Baby, you could never. I mean _never_ _ever_ trouble me or bother me or whatever. I’ll have you know that coming home to you is the highlight of my day, all day. No, every day!”

Minhyuk slides his hands up from hugging Jooheon’s waist and cups the younger’s dumpling face.

Jooheon’s cheeks are so full and! the sight of his dimples!! More than enough to suck the oxygen out of Minhyuk’s lungs and put it back again. Who knew such features had such … power.

Minhyuk breathes softly and smiles gently. He takes in Jooheon’s round eyes looking up at him and it makes Minhyuk’s stomach somersault like never before. They’ve been this close to each other, many times actually, but it always gets to Minhyuk.

“I love you, Jooheonie. I love you so much more than you think. And I guess, from my previous fumbling, blubbering thing … I just wanted to say that even if you don’t want anything, I still wish to hear more from you. More of your voice!”

“Your thoughts and opinions and takeaways from anything and everything! Like how’s your day been, or what your classes are like, what you’d like for dinner every now and then.”

“So, I’m really glad you told me everything just now. I’m sorry for misunderstanding, I just wanted to look after you some more because… you know … you’re my sugar plum.” His tone is extra sweet at the term of endearment.

Jooheon was softening up but the moment “sugar plum” danced out of Minhyuk’s lips, he cries, “Gross!” It makes Minhyuk laugh, the sound loud and proud.

“Okay! Okay!! Baby only … got it, noted,” giggles Minhyuk, “You’re so cute, honestly.”

Jooheon huffs in response, still pressed against Minhyuk’s chest. But there is no hiding the splash of red all over Jooheon’s face.

Swooping down to to kiss Jooheon’s cheek, Minhyuk whispers, “I’m glad we’ve cleared things up. For a while, I was worried and whining in front of you wasn’t gonna get my anywhere. You know me, not that great with words.”

Jooheon sits up and cups Minhyuk’s face, as though it was his turn. _Freaking adorable._ Jooheon grins and it’s like a nice punch to the stomach. Minhyuk doesn’t know how to explain the feeling properly.

He leans close to Minhyuk’s face and exhales. But this sigh is soft and light and stupidly “all-knowing”.

“You know, for a 28 year old, you’re such a baby.”

Minhyuk argues back, a little grin itching at his lips. “Okay, you twenty-year old big-brained student person. At least, I’m your favorite thing ever.” Minhyuk squeezes Jooheon’s hips, catching the tiny shiver. _Ugh, cute._

Jooheon scoffs, “Whatever. Let’s finish this movie, yeah? And lemme microwave some more popcorn.” He jumps off Minhyuk’s loveseat, dashing to the kitchen.

Minhyuk shakes his head in amusement, letting out a few tsks here and there. He rearranges the pillows Jooheon pulled from Minhyuk’s room, just for more comfort. He looks at the TV and sees Hiccup and Toothless, leaning their heads against each other, content. Reminds Minhyuk of him and Jooheon.

Minutes later, Jooheon returns with their bowl filled to the brim with warm popcorn. He pops a couple into his mouth, smiling from ear to ear.

Minhyuk beams and pats the seat next to him, ushering the younger boy right where he belonged. And Jooheon sits next to Minhyuk, scoots himself closer like the _baby_ he is.

Jooheon lets out a silly giggle and continues the movie from where they left out. And yeah, it tore Minhyuk’s heartstrings because how cuter can Jooheon get?

Minhyuk moves his hand to rest on Jooheon’s hips, and what’s nice is that his hand fits there. If that makes any sense. He leans his head against Jooheon’s and thinks about how their hair makes them look like fruit, him being a plum and Jooheon a tangerine.

“Hyung, no offense but full offense here. You have real low attention span. You literally missed out on a full on fight scene.”

To that Minhyuk shrugs, “You’re not wrong.”

 _But the movie has been pretty good_ , that Minhyuk admits. So he brings his attention back to the television screen. He munches on a few pieces of popcorn.

Jooheon laughs at the witty jokes and Minhyuk feels himself smiling along. _This is nice._

They’re quiet again, fully engrossed into the movie now that there’s a father-son scene. And boy, it’s getting emotional.

  


Movie’s over and damn, it was good.

  


Jooheon lets out a content sigh. “Told you it’s a classic.” Minhyuk nods aggressively in agreement. The younger boy smirks with satisfaction and Minhyuk wants nothing more than to kiss it away because that was kinda really rude of Jooheon. (In a good way.)

The tangerine-haired boy throws his head back against Minhyuk’s loveseat and exhales loudly. Minhyuk grins and does the same.

There’s a silence in the comfortable, peaceful air. Jooheon’s just about ready to drift off to sleep, his eyes quite heavy.

But Minhyuk asks, “Do you think I could uphold the title of sugar daddy?”

Jooheon is wide awake again. Eyebrows in a furrow, Jooheon answers, “I mean, technically, in a way, kind of? But I don’t look at you as a sugar daddy and I mean we’re in love with each other so … yeah, I guess.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Sugar daddies and their babies or whatever aren’t supposed to be in love or something?”

“Well, usually a sugar daddy’s relationship with their sugar baby is only limited to the former providing financial benefits while the latter does as the sugar daddy wants. Something like that, I don’t know, hyung.”

“How do you know about this?” Minhyuk can’t help but laugh.

“The things you do when you’re bored? I don’t know, hyung! Can’t you just accept my love as it is and leave it at that? I’m sleepy and your eyebags agree.”

Minhyuk laughs quietly, “I’m just teasing you. Are we sleeping on the couch tonight?”

Jooheon hums in response, dozing off quickly, his head lolling around. Minhyuk shifts Jooheon into a more comfortable position, stretching the younger’s legs so he’s no longer sitting.

Minhyuk looks at Jooheon a little closer, brushing away some strands of hair. The younger boy looks so soft, so relaxed and at peace.

Why Minhyuk freaked out so much over nothing in the end … he doesn’t know.

Minhyuk grabs the fleece blanket on the loveseat’s armrest and unfolds it. Thankfully, Jooheon’s scooched himself enough so there’s still enough room for Minhyuk. He props himself next to the tangerine-haired boy and throws the blanket over the both of them.

Minhyuk rests one arm on Jooheon’s waist, melting at the warmth radiating off of the younger. He nuzzles his face into Jooheon’s and indeed, the latter’s breath was tickling him but he finds it cute.

Minhyuk falls asleep sooner or later, his breathing slowing down with his heart beating at a pace that’s just right.

He dreams about going to the beach with Jooheon, maybe it’s somewhere in Hawaii … where the sands are a fine, white grain and the ocean water’s a sparkling blue with sunlight dancing on top of it. And they’re watching the sunset with the sky painted in soft pinks and oranges, kind of like their hair.

(Perhaps it’s a plan … for the end of next semester.)

**Author's Note:**

> not sure how i made joohyuk talk about sugar daddies near the end but it happened and they were p dorky and clueless about it but yeah!! it happened!!! as always tank yews for reading <33


End file.
